my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant Body
Plant Body is a Quirk which is used by Hana Furawari. Information Plant Body is classified as a Mutant Quirk. It grants her a human-plant hybrid like body. The main ability it grants her is her ability to change her skin to almost any type of plant she wants to and can then grow that same type of plant out of it. She can move these plants like as if they were her own arm or leg. She also can do this with her unique innate roots that she can grow out of her regular skin. These roots can siphon the nutritents from the soil and absorb it into her body rapidly. Her skin automatically activates the process of photosynthesis when sunlight makes contact with it, resulting in her recovering stamina while in sunlight. She also doesn't breath oxygen, she breathes in carbon dioxide and breathes out oxygen. Usage Limitations * Growing plants out of her skin use up the nutrients in her body, causing her to become weak and malnourished if she grows too much. * Severing plants or parts of plants also cuts her control of them. * If she changes the type of plant her skin is then any plants of the previous type still on the changed skin will fall off. * To be able to change her skin into a type of plant/grow that plant out of that skin, she first has to have digested a sample of that plant. * She can't digest and grow poisonous plants, as her body would reject them in both the digestion process and would infect her when she turns her skin into that plants/grows it. * Some plants, cactuses for example, require too much water for her to grow normally. * Her skin's photosynthesis doesn't work if she isn't in sunlight. * She can't breathe if there's no carbon dioxide to breathe in around her. * She has to drink plenty of water, however drinking other types of common beverages will make her sick. * When cold her body moves slower and it takes longer for her to grow plants from her skin and some of her plants like vines are slower and more fragile. Techniques Root: Furawari grows her unique roots out of her hands, arms, or feet and sticks them into soil, and then proceeds to siphon the nutrients from soil around her. This allows her to stock up on or refill the nutrients in her body, allowing her to grow more plants from her body. She can also use these roots to entangle people or defend against attacks, and even root herself in place. Photosynthesis: Furawari stands still in direct sunlight in order to maximize the effectiveness of her photosynthesis, allowing her to recover her stamina more rapidly than usual. Flowery Scent: Furawari changes certain parts of her body's skin into a type of flower, causing her body to smell like that flower. Thorn Skin: Furawari changes her skin into the plant Crown of Thorns and grows extremely sharp thorns on the surface of that skin. She usually uses this to make people avoid physically hitting her, or if they do, damage them. It also adds a bit of defense Vine: Furawari changes the skin on her hand into a thick vine plant and grows one vine out of her palm. She usually controls this thick vine to whip or wrap around her opponents. She can also use it to pull herself towards steady objects the vine has ahold of. She sprouts only one per palm and usually only there in order to keep her balance so that she doesn't fall over from the weight imbalance. She also tries to limit the size she grows it, usually to only 30 feet at most. If it starts to wrap around an opponent, she'll extend it to give it enough length to do so. She sometimes disconnects the vine from her body after capturing an opponent with it. Vineyard: Furawari changes the skin on her hand into a vineyard plant and grows its vines out of her palm and controls them to go towards her opponent and entangle them. She can also use this from other parts of her body but its easier and has more accuracy doing it this way. Fruit: Furawari changes the skin on her arm into a type of plant that grows fruit and then grows that fruit out of it, providing food for allies. Uses up a lot of the nutrients in her body. Vegetable: Furawari changes the skin on her arm into a type of plant that grows a vegetable and then grows that vegetable out of it, providing food for allies. Uses up a lot of the nutrients in her body. Ironwood Constructs: Furawari changes her skin into Australian Buloke, a type of ironwood tree and famous for its hardness, and grows an object made of it. Ironwood: Shield: Furawari changes the skin on her arm into and grows it in the shape of a shield on her arm to defend against an attack. Ironwood Armament: Furawari changes the skin on a part of her body in order to increase the hardness of a strike, defend against a strike, or just make her body more durable in general. Super Moves Exploding Fruit: Furawari changes the skin on her hand into Hura Crepitan, causing it to be covered in its wood and thorns, and then grows its fruit in her palm. These fruits explode with a loud noise while they fling big, hard seeds as shrapnel at speeds up to 150 mph when they receive enough blunt force, being thrown and making contact with something usually being enough. She usually throws them at her opponents directly or near them so the shrapnel hits them, but sometimes she uses them as landmines for her opponents to step on. Exploding Oil: Furawari changes the skin on one of her forearms and hands into Eucalyptus and then grows it's leaves and has them rapidly secret a highly flammable oil that also explodes when it catches on fire. Compatibility Good Bad * Very bad compatibility against Fire Quirks because most of the plants she grows can easily catch fire as well as spreading to Furawari. * Very bad compatibility against Cold Quirks because when her body is cold she moves slower and it takes longer for her to grow plants from her skin and some of her plants like vines are slower and more fragile. Trivia * She has had her roots since her Quirk first manifested, and has to use them to siphon nutritions from dirt rather than eating like other people, although she still drinks water like normal people, albeit having to drink a lot more of it. * She naturally smells like leaves, however, she makes herself smell like various flowers most of the time. * People say the air is always very fresh around Furawari, this is because she breathes in carbon dioxide and breathes out oxygen. * Although Hura Creptians are normally poisonous, her parents, to help her be safe when doing hero work in the future, had one genetically engineered to not be poisonous, allowing her to digest a sample of it and then grow it without poisoning herself every time. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe